Crufts
Crufts - coroczna międzynarodowa wystawa psów rasowych, organizowana przez Kennel Club (UK), aktualnie (2007) przez cztery dni każdego marca na terenie National Exhibition Centre (NEC) w Birmingham, Wielka Brytania. Jest to największa na świecie wystawa psów rasowych, odnotowana w Księdze rekordów Guinessa. Crufts składa się z kilku konkurencji trwających równocześnie. Główną konkurencją jest walka o tytuł Best in Show - najwyższe wyróżnienie dla psa i jego właściciela. Historia Nazwa Crufts pochodzi od nazwiska założyciela, Karola Cruft. Karol Cruft był pracownikiem firmy produkującej herbatniki dla psów. Jego praca, związana z podróżami zarówno po Wielkiej Brytanii, jak i poza jej granicami, zaowocowała kontaktami z właścicielami psów i przemyśleniami na temat wystaw tych zwierząt. W 1886 zorganizował pierwszy pokaz psów Cruft pod nazwą "Pierwszy Wielki Pokaz Teriera" ("First Great Terrier Show") - wystawa ta miała 57 klas i 600 występów. Pierwszy pokaz nazwany "Crufts" — " Największy Pokaz Psa Cruft" ("Cruft's Greatest Dog Show") — został zorganizowany w 1891 roku w Royal Agricultural Hall, Islington, w 1891. Była to pierwsza wystawa, na której wszystkie rasy rywalizowały ze sobą podczas prawie 2.500 występów, w których wzięło udział około 2.000 psów. Z końcem XIX wieku liczba występów wzrosła do 3.000 psów z z różnych europejskich krajów i Rosji, uzyskując patronat królewski. Była organizowana corocznie, zyskując rosnącą popularność do śmierci Karola Crufta w 1938 roku. Wdowa po Karolu organizowała wystawę przez kolejne cztery lata, po czym - czując się niezdolna do sprostania wymogom wystawy, ale pragnąc nadal utrzymać jej popularność i renomę - sprzedała prawa do "Crufta" ła się niezdolny, by zrobić tak z powodu jego wysokich żądań czasu i wysiłku. Aby nie zaprzepaścić dorobku męża, zapewnić przyszłość i reputację wystawy, sprzedała prawa do "Crufta" brytyjskiemu Kennel Club. W 1936 roku jubileuszowa wystawa ("The Golden_Jubilee Show") obejmowała 10.650 występów psów 80 ras. W 1948 roku po raz pierwszy wystawa została zorganizowana przez nowego właściciela w Londynie na terenie Olympii. W 1955 roku w ramach wystawy po raz pierwszy zorganizowano Mistrzostwa w Obedience (posłuszeństwie). W 1959 roku - pomimo dużego wzrostu cen biletów - wystawa ustanowiła nowy światowy rekord - 13.211 zwiedzających. W 1979 roku organizatorzy - ze względu na znaczne zwiększenie liczby wystawców i zwiedzających - zmuszeni byli do przeniesienia wystawy do centrum wystawowego Earls Court. Z tych samych względów czas wystawy zwiększono do trzech dni (w 1982 roku), a następnie do czterech dni (od 1987 roku). Od 1991 wystawa organizowana jest jako czterodniowa impreza w National Exhibition Centre w Birmingham. Walka o tytuł Best in Show Crufts nie jest wystawą dostępną dla wszystkich - psy muszą zakwalifikować się poprzez zwycięstwo na wytypowanych wystawach kwalifikacyjnych w roku poprzedzającym wystawę. Psy rywalizują ze sobą w systemie hierarchicznym, rozpoczynając od walki w ramach tej samej rasy. Sędzia przyznaje kilka świadectw (tytułów), dochodząc do porównania o tytuł Zwycięzcy Rasy i Najlepszego Szczenięcia. Psy mogą też rywalizować w klasach weteranów, Spec puppy, Spec junior, Spec yearling, Post grad, Mid limit, Limit i Open. Każdy tytuł zwycięzcy klasy jest przyznawany raz dla psa i raz dla suki. Zwycięzcy każdej rasy rywalizują o tytuł Zwycięzcy Grupy (w Wielkiej Brytaniijest ich siedem: Toys, Gundogs, Utility, Hounds, Working, Pastoral i Terriers). Siedmiu Zwycięzców Grup konkuruje o tytuł Best in Show i Reserwe Best in Show. Zdobywcy tytułów Best In Show Zobacz również * Charles Cruft * Cat Walk Dogs Linki zewnętrzne *Crufts Website *Kennel Club Website *The official BBC Crufts website *Crufts history *Pictorial list of Crufts Best in Show winners since 1928 *Scruffts Website *Discover Dogs Website *ObedienceUK Kategoria:Wystawy